He is Vindictive
by Seishes
Summary: Estaba locamente enamorado de ella, igual que ella de él. Pero tenía un lado retorcido que salía a relucir cuando estaba enojado. Como ahora.


**Capitulo Único**

**Vengativo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella era _muy _caprichosa, egoísta, mal hablada, mandona, gritona y a pesar de todo allí estaba con su bonito pelo rosa corto ocultando su rostro y su delicado cuerpo siendo movido por los débiles espasmos de su llanto, _oh si llorando. _Sakura Haruno estaba llorando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, allí estaba él con una extravagante puta de su clase sentada en su regazo, con la camisa desabotonada y la mujer jadeante y con la falda hasta la cintura y sin la odiosa camiseta del instituto. Sasuke Uchiha era un hijo de puta. Ella no se iba a doblegar, la mirada oscura de él se topo con la verde suya y luego de unos segundos decidió hablar._

_Señor presidente todos los reportes están listos, Uzumaki Naruto está en detención igual que Inuzuka Kiba – Con ese tono de voz firme, nadie sabría lo que estaba sintiendo, todos menos él que soltó una suave carcajada al verla tan abatida. Ella se lo merecía._

_Sasuke Uchiha era el presidente del consejo estudiantil del instituto Saint Andreas, uno de los más solicitados en todo el continente de Japón, con una taza de aceptación que exigía mentes totalmente capacitadas para sus enseñanzas. Él tenía los ojos negros , oh si totalmente negros, uno de esos casos extraños donde se tienen los ojos negros y no cafés intensos, Sasuke Uchiha los tenia negros, era alto mucho más que un japonés normal, alcanzaba el metro ochentaisiete sin ninguna dificultad, su piel era blanca y su cabello era negro y un tanto largo. Por supuesto, él era un tipo totalmente irresistible, _totalmente irresistible_, sus notas eran impecables al igual que su físico, todo un sueño, pero ella sabía cuan retorcida podía llegar a ser esa persona tan perfecta._

_Excelente, como siempre muy eficaz Sakura – Dijo él con una sonrisa que quería pisotearla totalmente, pero ella no iba a ceder._

_Entonces, con su permiso me retiro, que pasen una buena noche señor Uchiha y señorita - Titubeó un poco al no saber el nombre de aquella putita y se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_Y Sasuke Uchiha sonrió de forma diabólica._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí la vio, a pesar de su carácter Sakura era _muy _frágil, y no solo lo sabía por conocerla mejor que _nadie, _su físico también irradiaba esa sensación, era _pequeña _medía un metro cincuenta exactamente, de caderas generosas, cintura estrecha y piel clara que hacían perfecto contraste con sus bonitos y fascinantes ojos verdes y su extraño tono de cabello rosa. Era su _preciosa_ novia, y estaba llorando con las rodillas flexionadas en el último salón del quinto piso, él _siempre _la encontraba. Se acerco a ella con paso regular, alcanzándola en unas pocas zancadas.

La tomo del cabello obligándola a que le diese la cara, y él sonrió como el mismo _diablo,_ aún en su situación lo miro directamente a los ojos, con los labios apretados y la nariz y las mejillas enrojecidas por las lagrimas. Eso le dio más _gusto _aun.

Sakura –La llamo en tono pausado- ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella no le respondió, pero él sabía la respuesta. Solo quería _doblegarla_ más. Se arrodilló completamente frente a ella, y el arrimo con su cuerpo hasta quedar totalmente pegada a la pared, acerco su rostro a la oreja de ella.

¿Te gustó verme con esa perra? – La sintió aguantar el sollozo que quería escapar de sus labios y siguió- Sakura… Estoy muy enojado contigo.

Y-yo n-o –Intentó protestar ella, pero sentía que si seguía haciendo aquel vano esfuerzo, solo lloraría con más fuerza.

Tú nada –Dijo resentido y mordió el lóbulo de ella con más fuerza de la necesaria- ¿Porqué no lo entiendes?, no puedo soportar que _nadie _se acerque a ti, ¡no puedo maldita sea!, debería ser más cruel contigo, debería castigarte de esta manera días y días, por dejar que otro tocase… -Paso el dedo pulgar el tembloroso labio inferior de ella- Esto.

Pero no era como él decía, esa mañana su compañero de clases Rei la había _besado _desesperado por su atención, en ese mismo instante Sasuke había entrado al salón, y todo se quedo en completo silencio. Todos se compadecían de ella, que inmediatamente golpeó con tanta fuerza a Rei que perdió el equilibrio y esté cayó al suelo. Se sentía una _traidora_. Ella sabía porque Sasuke había llevado a aquella zorra a su despacho a la hora que él sabía que ella iría a ese sitio. Quería _castigarla, _él era muy vengativo, _mucho. _Por las malas, podía ser un demonio. Ella lo sabía porque por las buenas era un _ánge_l. Era muy berrinchuda, él siempre la complacía en _todo _lo que ella pedía, sin importar que fuese, _ah claro _Sasuke es millonario y estaba locamente _enamorado_ de ella, igual que ella de él. Pero tenía un lado retorcido que salía a relucir cuando estaba enojado. _Como ahora_.

Si esto vuelve a suceder Sakura... –Susurró lentamente– Te haré llorar mucho más desesperadamente que ahora.

Ella asintió y el sonrió de nuevo, _complacido. _La acerco tomándola de la nuca a su boca, y la devoro, besándola con frustración y adoración, él deseaba borrar cualquier rastro del beso de ese bastardo, rio un poco al recordar como se había encargado de ese infeliz. Se separo de Sakura, dejándola jadeante y las mejillas rojas. Como le encantaba tener el poder.

Dilo –exigió–

T-te amo Sasuke –Soltó ella–

Y él volvió a sonreír, le acaricio la mejilla y le beso todo el rostro, Sakura sabía que luego de eso, él le compraría algo realmente costoso, y probablemente se irían el fin de semana a alguna isla. Esta vez ella sonrió, tenia al _mejor_ _novio con unos... Cuantos defectos.-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_End_


End file.
